In the field of oil well drilling, bearings from drilling tools are reused. A decision as to whether to reuse or replace a bearing is made by service personnel based upon a visual inspection. On occasion, drilling tools experience premature failure, after servicing. Such premature failure is an indication of an error in judgement on the part of service personnel.